Gray Angel
by Snargle
Summary: A girl who is stranger than she seems


A/N: Ok my first try sucked so I'll be starting over much later in the story, so please read. I need tips from people and even flames are okay as long as they don't burn the rest of the fics. Anywho onward ho!!  
  
Feel so light  
  
This is all I wanna feel tonight  
  
Feel so light  
  
Tonight and the rest of my life  
  
-Nina Gordon  
  
Meetings  
  
No. I can't die, not yet! I have to see him just one more time! the young girl thought as she slowly drifted into unconsciousness. The world around her had changed in seconds, shattering her peace. She was unconscious for a while when a beast attack her, enough to get through her weak natural barriers she had put up. Normally nothing could get through but because she was so sick, one attack would do it. The beast ripped at her side, making a foot long gash from her left armpit to her lower hip. Blood immediately gushed up and started forming a scab. A bolt of lightning stuck the beast and killed it. The dead corpse fell into a crack that mysteriously formed and then closed.  
  
~*~  
  
"Do you think she'll live?" a spiky chocobo blond haired young man inquired. His glowing blue eyes were full of curiosity.  
  
"I don't know Cloud. She seems pretty beat up. I hope she lives. She looks a lot like you, after all, her hair color is the same," a chestnut haired woman replied to Cloud. Her wine colored eyes surveyed the girl. The girl had on black shorts, a purple sleeveless sweater, shoes and socks, and a bracelet that held lots of different colored materia, six to be exact, the boldest was curiously gray. Her short chocobo blond hair was pulled back into pigtails as the girl laid in a sitting position on a rock.  
  
"She will live," an emerald-eyed brown haired girl said suddenly. She looked off in space though. "She is the key. The key cannot die unless she wants to." She suddenly came back and seemed cheery.  
  
"Aeris, how do you know that?" asked the chestnut haired woman, whose name was Tifa.  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"That she'll live?"  
  
"Look." The gray materia on the bracelet started to glow. It was faint at first but then it grew brighter and the light spread until it enveloped the young girl. The light dimmed and faded until it was no more. The girl was completely healed. She opened her eyes and to their surprise they were an icy blue.  
  
"Who are you?" she politely inquired as she stood up.  
  
"I'm Tifa Lockheart, this is Cloud Strife, and this is Aeris Gainsborogh," Tifa replied cheerfully. "Who are you?"  
  
"Kari."  
  
"Do you know what happened to you?" asked Tifa.  
  
"No," Kari said although her expression changed and she looked worried.  
  
"Is something bothering you?" Tifa questioned.  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay." They started walking, Cloud and Tifa in the front and Kari and Aeries in the back. Tifa and Cloud didn't notice but Kari put her finger up to mouth as in a shushing position. Aeris nodded and turned her head and studied the back of Cloud's head.  
  
"Where are you going?" Kari asked.  
  
"The Gold Saucer," Aeris replied.  
  
"Why is AVALANCHE going to the Gold Saucer?"  
  
"How do you know we're AVALANCHE?"  
  
Kari smirked as she stated, "I know more than you think."  
  
They proceeded to question her but she remained silent as they came to a clearing where all the rest of AVALANCHE was. Tifa went to introduce them but Kari stopped her and said  
  
" No need, I know who all of you are, you are Barret Wallace, Vincent Valentine, Nanaki, or as Hojo calls you Red XIII, Cid Highwind, Yuffie Kisaragi, and Cait Sith," she said identifying each person perfectly, "I could go into bios but then you'd be here forever."  
  
"How the %^^&%& does she know our !@$($(% names?" asked a very annoyed Cid. They questioned her further, but again she remained silent. Just then a Shinra officer jumped out and told them that they were under arrest. Kari's icy eyes flared and she charged forward and jammed the side of her fist into his neck, killing him instantly.  
  
"What the $%^%$&&^*%^ was that for?"  
  
"Shinra is evil and deserves to be slaughtered," a very nasty sounding Kari said as she turned around, her fist clenched.  
  
"What did they do to you?" Tifa questioned gently, for she knew that Kari had to be skilled to kill someone like that.  
  
"It's not the right time and place for that," she said as she started to relax, "Now I'll be on my way and"  
  
"No way! You're coming with us!" Cait Sith suddenly interrupted with a wink, "You hate Shinra, we hate Shinra. We can all work for the greater good."  
  
"Yea c'mon Kari!" Tifa added enthusiastically.  
  
"Fine. If you don't pester me about anything."  
  
"Yea!" they all shouted in unison.  
  
~*~  
  
Kari sat down in her room at the Ghost Hotel in the Gold Saucer. She began to write in a journal that she had kept since she was thirteen. This actually was like volume three.  
  
December 3  
  
Dear Journal, Today was an interesting day. I met up with AVALANCHE and joined them. You know AVALANCHE from when I told you about them before. Their newest member other than me is Cait Sith a.k.a Reeve. Apparently he's using Cait like a phone. Maybe I should describe him to you.  
  
Cait is made up of fluff. He has a huge stuffed pink mog on the bottom and riding on top of the pink thing is a robotic cat. I'm guessing Reeve is using a computer to communicate to him to tell him what to do. Now on to the other members.  
  
Cloud is tall and has chocobo blond hair and glowing mako blue eyes. He is the leader and a bit wee-woo, if you know what I mean. He's a failed clone of Sephiroth, well according to Hojo he is. Cloud has an amazing sense of leadership. I noticed he's in love with Aries. He is so sure of himself although I sense he knows nothing about himself and is lying. Don't ask me why I know but I just do. Just like the first time I saw my turkey's blue eyes I knew we were destined to be together.  
  
Aries is the last Ancient or Cetra. She has emerald green eyes and brown hair, though it's lighter than Tifa's dark chocolate hair. Aries is very kind although she feels she has a heavy burden placed upon her. She is the one I'm most familiar with, because I don't really know Cait that well. I know she loves flowers and she has run from Shinra for her whole life. I spent many a day gazing upon her lovely flowers. I love flowers and I actually helped her most of the time.  
  
Tifa is as tall as Cloud and has long dark chocolate hair and wine eyes. She is very cheery and seems to be the one who encourages everybody, though she could use some encouragement. She is so in love with Cloud. She is too shy to admit it, though. I sense Cloud loves her very deeply, but it's so buried that he does not see it. He loves Aries though he loves Tifa more deep down.  
  
Barret is tall, over six feet! He has dark skin and has a gun on his right arm. How he got that gun is beyond me though I know it has something to do with Corel. He is very verbal though not as verbal as Cid. He likes to wave his arms and he looks like Mr. T. I don't think he cares much though when he hates someone, he hates them with a passion. I know he hates Reno for dropping the Sector 7 plate but I think he's crazy. You know why Journal.  
  
Cid is a pilot in his thirties but he looks like a fifty-year-old. Yuffie enjoys teasing him about this. Cid used to work for Shinra and is very foul- mouthed. Some might refer to him as a potty mouth. Apparently he lives with a girl he "hates" though everyone knows he loves her from the bottom of his heart. He's obsessed with planes and gadgets. His big dream is to go into space, though that ain't happenin' anytime soon. The old Shinra Rocket is so old I doubt it will ever fly again though I bet that he will someday.  
  
Yuffie is THE brat and THE thief though when she tried to steal my bracelet it wouldn't come off and I caught her. So I made a deal that any materia Cloud gave me would go to her if she didn't bug me. She's actually quite nice once you get to know her. She is short and has short chocolate brown hair with a bandana tied around her head. She bugs the heck out of Vincent. She calls him Vinnie and he hates it.  
  
Vincent is cold dark and mysterious. From his long flowing black hair to his blood red eyes, Vinnie is definitely vampire-like. He rarely talks and he wears this cape that hides his mouth so you can never tell his emotion. He has been locked up for thirty years in a coffin in suspended sleep and has demons in his mind. He is an Ex-Turk just like someone we know right Journal, (wink). My mission is to get him to tell me who he's so in love with and why he thinks he's the worst person on the face of the Earth. He seems very friendly with Red XIII. Though friendly for Vincent is talking more than on sentence. Kinda like Rude.  
  
Red XIII is a lion like creature that was once an experiment for Hojo. That's how he got the name Red XIII, or just Red for short. His real name is Nanaki and he comes from Cosmo Canyon. He is the protector of Cosmo Canyon, just like his father Seto. He thinks Seto betrayed the canyon but in fact Seto died protecting the canyon. Heh, I bet you're wondering where I got all this info, eh? It took me forever to dig up everything from records, in fact for Red, I traveled to Cosmo Canyon and asked a few questions.  
  
Oh Journal, I miss him so much. I just want to see him one more time and then I'll be fine. I was in such a rush to leave that I didn't get the chance to say goodbye. Like I was going to let that moron Hojo experiment on me. I think not. Oh well. I'll conclude this entry in a short prayer.  
  
Dear God, please make sure that all my friends, old and new, are safe and sound and that nothing happens to them. Thank you.  
  
And with that Kari closed her Journal and sighed. Then she heard a knock at her door. She walked over and opened it to find Cait standing there.  
  
"Whatta ya want?" The small cat scurried through her legs and jumped up on her bed and continued to jump when he finally calmed down and sat down.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"Hehe. That's what everyone says when the break up except I'm not dating you, Reeve," she replied cheerily as she sat on the bed her legs crossed.  
  
"I'm gonna need to get the Keystone to Tseng. He's gonna be in a helicopter so I want to ask you to refrain from attacking the helicopter."  
  
"Fine. I wasn't planning on letting them know until much later so yea. Well I'm gonna go to see the play their showing. Bye!" she said as she ran off and headed to the Event square.  
  
A/N: Yea I know confusing. But you have to stick around and wait to see whats happenin! I don't know when exactly I'll be done because I have exams next week and my mom and I are baking cookies, but it will go up before New Years hopefully maybe before. I really don't know. So please review because I will not continue without any reviews so yea. Aywho Cya!!! ( 


End file.
